


dear Keith,

by czqy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), POV Second Person, alludes to the sender being a member of team Voltron but it can also be the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: for the birthday boy





	dear Keith,

Hi.

You are wanted. Don't, I know you want to argue against it, but just listen. It’s different now, you’re not on your own anymore. I know that for the longest time you had barely anyone you could trust, no one you wanted to let get close to you. It’s been hard ever since your mum and dad left, since your expulsion from the Garrison. Some of that was relieved when you became a part of team Voltron, when you were somewhat _forced_ to open up in order to bond and become a proper team. However, I know that although it’s changed, it’s still hard to let your walls down and trust. I understand that it’s difficult for you, and you’d rather push people away than risk the fear of rejection. I hope that changes.

You want to know why, secretive boy? Because you deserve it. Because after all this time, all this hardship, you deserve a break. You deserve to be able to relax, to have a proper relationship with others where you aren’t torn apart by villains or robeasts or anything else. You deserve to be able to feel positive things without being afraid of it. You shouldn’t have to worry about whether someone actually cares for you or not, you should reach a point where you’ll know without a doubt that they do care and that you’re important. You’re not expendable, Keith, so please don’t act like you are and just throw yourself away.

Strong boy, you’ve fought so hard. You’ve fought your entire life, for yourself, for those around you, for the universe. You never stop trying and you always put in your utmost effort. You put your missions and others before yourself, risking your safety, risking your _life_. Fighting has always been your instinct; it’s what you’re best at, what you can do without second thought. But…

You can rest now, selfless boy. I’m not saying you need to stop fighting, but you don’t need to fight as hard. Why? Because there are others fighting aside you. You are no longer alone. You are no longer enrolled in a program where you had to adhere strictly by the rules, where you had no freedom to really be yourself and display your skills. You are no longer stuck in a shack in the middle of the desert with nothing but your thoughts to keep you company. You’re a part of a team now, and your fights are also theirs.

Soldier boy, you’ll find yourself. I know it’s something you’ve struggled with since you were born, while you were growing up, and even now, in this very moment. I can’t imagine what it feels like, getting close to finding bits and pieces of your origin only to have distance separate you again. You’ve felt lost, so many times, about who you really are or where you belong. It’s something no one should go through, but you have and are, and you are _so_ resilient. Along with that, your perseverance will get you to what you’ve been searching for all along. In fact, you’ve gotten to it already.

You are you, _Keith_ , no matter what your heritage is or what blood runs through you. And you belong here, with us. We love you.

 

_Happy birthday, Keith._

**Author's Note:**

> WOO HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH MY BOY YOU DESERVE THE WORLD
> 
> anyways, if you want, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://riskeith.tumblr.com) and/or you can check out my ongoing fic [going home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11981736/chapters/27101964) :))


End file.
